1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for recognizing an object using a depth image, and more particularly, to technology for reducing an error occurring due to missing data included in the depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in technology for estimating a motion of a target object, for example, a human body, in a real space and implementing the estimated motion in a three-dimensional (3D) space, in fields of video games, virtual worlds, computer graphics (CG) in movies, and the like, is increasing.
A depth image refers to an image including a depth of a target object from a depth image camera.